havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF027 Hank and Rune's Magic Horse Ride
10:15:21 PM Josh: Ok, you guys start riding. Hank. Please roll me a handle animal check. 10:16:29 PM Rune: I don't really know how to ride horses very well. 10:17:19 PM Josh: At first, you don't see why you're going faster alone. Kai seems to move about the speed of a horse, even at full gallop. 10:17:28 PM Josh: Then things seem to get faster. 10:17:31 PM Rune: Rune has a deathgrip on poor Hank. 10:17:36 PM Josh: And the ride gets smoother. 10:17:49 PM Josh: You look down...and the ground is now about four or five feet below you. 10:18:03 PM Josh: Wings have sprouted from Kai's back. 10:19:05 PM Hank: Woah! ... that is interesting. 10:19:39 PM Rune: Rune makes a little squeaking noise and screws her eyes tight shut. Hank may actually end up with bruises at this point. 10:19:59 PM Hank: Are you ok Rune? 10:20:29 PM Rune: I think we're flying. 10:20:38 PM Hank: ((How noticeable is a flying horse for curiosities sake?)) 10:21:06 PM Josh: It is very noticeable. You thought Belza and Tiprus got looks...you are getting all the attention. 10:21:29 PM Hank: We are, Kai has gained wings somehow. 10:22:08 PM Rune: Oh. That's nice. 10:22:38 PM Rune: Rune sounds like she doesn't really think it's nice, but terrifying. 10:22:56 PM Hank: Nice, strange, it is certainly attracting a lot of attention. 10:23:11 PM Hank: Would you like me to land the horse Rune? 10:23:37 PM Josh: You guys have made it pretty far by this point. His flying speed seems double his land speed. 10:23:59 PM Rune: No, it's fine. I just don't want to fall off. 10:24:18 PM Rune: Maybe you could be in the back next time? 10:25:10 PM Hank: We can try that on the way back if you want? 10:25:43 PM Rune: Yes. 10:26:06 PM Josh: So, eventually, you guys reach the out ring on the north side and you see a store. 10:26:52 PM Rune: Rune still has a death grip on Hank. 10:27:20 PM Hank: Hank lands and stops the horse. 10:27:38 PM Hank: We have stopped moving Rune you can let go. 10:28:23 PM Rune: Are... are you sure? 10:28:55 PM Josh: Looking around, you guys see, there is a noticeable difference to the other end of the city. This side seems almost entirely human. 10:29:14 PM Rune: Rune opens one eye and then the other one, and then lets Hank go. 10:30:46 PM Hank: Hank will walk in to the store. 10:31:11 PM Josh: This side also seems...still poor...but not as slummy. It's a bit more...hipster-y. 10:31:33 PM Josh: You enter the store, and it's all made of logs. Everything. It's like a cracker barrel. 10:31:39 PM Rune: Rune follows Hank. 10:33:46 PM Josh: 10:32:44 PM Josh: A big, burly, hairy man comes forward. Full beard, long mane of hair. 10:33:01 PM Josh: Shopkeeper: "Well, how may I help you fine folks this afternoon. 10:33:47 PM Rune: Er.. well, it looks like they've got plenty of logs and things here. 10:35:14 PM Hank: We are looking for wood, in particular a good wood to make into poles or chair legs. 10:36:12 PM Josh: Shopkeeper: "Well, you have come to the right place. I got wood, logs, planks, wood I have widdled into creepy cherub children who haunt my nightmares for some reason." 10:36:14 PM Rune: I don't know, Hank wants some wood. He hasn't said for what. 10:36:50 PM Rune: Are you going to build a chair? 10:37:07 PM Rune: ((whittled.)) 10:38:57 PM Hank: Well I don't plan on whittling creepy cherub children, but if you have whittling equipment as well as a nice sturdy wood that could be like a chair leg or short pole of some type. 10:40:26 PM Rune: ... what do you want to make? 10:41:08 PM Josh: Shopkeeper: "Well, I have some nice pine I'd bee willing to sell you. Fine wittling material. I'd say it'll be 5 cp for five blocks and another 3 sp for the wittling tools." 10:41:22 PM Rune: Pine, that's a soft wood, isn't it? 10:42:18 PM Josh: Shopkeeper: "I may have some oak, if you'd like. That'd be 8 cp, though." 10:42:49 PM Hank: For five blocks as well? 10:43:54 PM Josh: Shopkeeper: "Yep. Each one big enough to make a chair." 10:44:29 PM Josh: Shopkeeper: "Or, if it's easier, I can sell you two baskets of it for 6 cp." 10:45:20 PM Rune: The kind of wood you want depends on what you're going to use it for, right? 10:46:40 PM Hank: I will take one basket of oak and one of pine and the tools if I can just see the baskets first though? 10:47:06 PM Rune: ... maybe we could have them delivered. 10:48:10 PM Josh: He brings out these two baskets. They're both pretty huge, they come up to about your waist and have straps on their back, indicating they're meant to be carried that way. They are both brimming with nice sized logs of wood, enough to whittle down. 10:50:05 PM Hank: What about one basket with a mix of not I will just take one oak basket. 10:50:38 PM Josh: Shopkeeper: "...hm...I think I can mix and match...4 copper sound fair?" 10:51:27 PM Hank: And 3 silver for the tools. 10:51:37 PM Josh: Shopkeeper: "Deal." 10:52:46 PM Josh: So, you take the basket and fly back? 10:53:06 PM Hank: Yes 10:54:18 PM Rune: Rune sits in the front this time! She's much less terrified.